Tennyr
'Tyneria Brooklyn Rarity Rosalina Rosanna "Tennyr" Tate ' is Amber, Dawniee, and Auburn's youngest sister. She is best friends with Analisa. She loves cheese. Her favorite holidays are Halloween (Cupcakeria (To Go!)), Chilifest (Pastaria), Maple Mornings (Donuteria and Taco Mia HD), New Year (Cheeseria), Sugarplex Film Fest (Cupcakeria HD), Easter (Bakeria), Cinco de Mayo (Sushiria), and Summer Luau (Scooperia). Orders Pizzeria *8 anchovies *baked for 5 minutes *cut to 4ths Burgeria *Top Bun *Cheese *Rare Patty *Mustard *Cheese *Pickle *Cheese *Bottom Bun Taco Mia *Hard Shell *Beef *Nacho Cheese *Cheese *Cheese *Nacho Cheese Freezeria *Small Cup *Strawberries *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *Banana, Banana, Banana Pancakeria *Pancake *Pancake *Blueberry Syrup *Whipped Cream *Orange Juice , S, Ice Burgeria HD *Top Bun *American Cheese *Swiss Cheese *Pepperjack Cheese *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Swiss Cheese *American Cheese *Bottom Bun Wingeria *8 Parmesean Boneless Wings *9 Red Peppers *12 Cheese Cubes *Blue Cheese Dip Hot Doggeria *Chicago Bun *Cheddarwurst *Cheese *Cheese *Fajita Veggies *Pineapple Relish *Bacon *L Lemon Mist *L Cheddar Corn Cupcakeria *Liner B *Lemon Cake Cupcake 1 and 2 *Sunglow Frosting *Rainbow Sprinkles *Vanilla Drizzle (Licorice Drizzle on Halloween) *Cherry (Sugar Skull on Halloween) Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cherry Cordials *Banana Syrup *Chunky *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry Pastaria *Macaroni (Cellantani) *Three Cheese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Grated Mozarella *(Cheddar Cheese) *Cheese Bread Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Caramel Apple *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Sugarplum Topping *Keylime Topping *Cloudberry Donuteria: *Donut 1 **Pumpkin **Ring Donut **Rainbow Sprinkles (Bacobites) **Mini Marshmallows *Donut 2 **Regular **Long John **Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle (Butterscotch) *Donut 3 **Chocolate **Round (Waffle in Maple Mornings) **Vanilla Icing (Clear Glaze if not unlocked) **Cosmic Coconut Cheeseria * Three Cheese Bread (White Bread if not yet unlocked) (Cheddar Swirl) * Marble Colby Cheese (Gruyere) * Grilled Chicken (Mac 'n' Cheese) * Lettuce * Mustard (Parmesan Sauce) * ** Crinkle Cut Fries (French Fries) ** Cheese ** Nacho Cheese Cupcakeria HD *Cupcake 1 **Liner B **Lemon Cake (Root Beer Float) **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle (Dr. Pepper) **Sourballs **Frosted Flower (Popcorn) *Cupcake 2 **Liner B **Lemon Cake (Root Beer Float) **Sunglow Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips (Raisin Duds) **Marshmallow (Blots) Bakeria *Creameo Crust *1/4 Banana, 3/4 Cheesecake (1/4 Jellybean Jam, 3/4 Cheesecake) *Meringue *Chocolate Drizzle, Full Pie *Bananas, 13, Outer and Inner Ring (Cremebury Eggs) *Raspberries, 13, Outer and Inner Ring (Lavender Cheeps) Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell (Waffle Taco) *Beef (Scrambled Eggs) *Queso Blanco *Cheese *Nacho Cheese *Onions (Hashbrowns) *Cheese (Bacon) **Nacho Cheese Chips **Queso Blanco Sushiria *Brown Rice *Seaweed **Cream Cheese **Crab Stick **Yellow Tail (Chipotle Cheddar) *Mango *Sesame Seads *(Nacho Cheese) **Tangerine Tea (Horchata Tea) **Mango Bubbles Scooperia *Lemon Crinkle Cookie/Snickerdoodle/Lemon Crinkle Cookie *Citrus Zest/Butterzinger Bits/Citrus Zest *Coco Coolada (Passionfruit)/Hokey Pokey/Raspberry Ripple *Rainbow Sprinkles (Splashberry Derps) *Mini Mallows (Tropical Charms) *Banana *(Lemon Wedge) Trivia *All of her siblings, including herself, order Pink Lemonade Syrup in Papa's Freezeria To Go! *She is of Royal blood *Since she was born in 2003, this made her 4 in Pizzeria. This also makes her the youngest character in Pizzeria, though, she no longer holds that record (as it now belongs to Piper) Gallery Tennyr.jpg Tennyrflapjacks.jpg TennyrNew.jpg TennyrDonuts.jpg Tennyr not star customer.jpg|Tennyr when not a star customer Glitches *In Burgeria (HD)(To Go!)/Taco Mia!/Hot Doggeria, if you give her a burger/taco/hot dog with only cheese, she will give you a cheering reaction Category:Girls Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Fizzo Company Workers Category:Customers created by Dawn14 Category:The Tate Family Category:Customers with glitches Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Dawn14's Main FC's Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Cheeseria Category:Bakeria